Objects
Historical Artifacts See the Athanatos Implements. Magical Items Elven Leaf Dagger With a blade in the shape of a leaf and a handle formed of vines, this elven dagger is light in hand. Stamped with the Alliance of the Golden Dawn’s symbol near the hilt, when striking with this weapon, a hauntingly beautiful elven ballad can be heard in the wielder's mind. The blade gives a mild sense of discomfort when held, as if something isn't quite right about it. Uzziah’s Bracers A pair of bracers of defense engraved with a pattern of wings, they weigh half of a normal pairs weight. Known to have been worn by a great hero, these bracers help protect their wearer in climate extremes, though when struck, produce a resonating gong sound. Sword of Fihrist A plain looking longsword +1, weighing half the normal weight it feels as if it's hollow inside. It's previous owner performed heroic deeds and as such, it grants its wielder a sense of confidence. Nigh indestructible, it's rumored only plunging the sword in molten rare earth metals will it be destroyed. Drow Cloak of Elvenkind Appearing to be of drow construction, this cloak of elvenkind is half the normal weight, with a silver filigree in a spiderweb pattern and red gems on the collar. The cloak as a whole appears to be made of a fine blackened steel wire mesh. When the wearer is struck, they receive a harmless flash of pain. The cloak doesn't appear to function under sunlight. Prophet’s Goggles of the Night These magnificent coral and seashell framed goggles have translucent fish scales for lenses and grant the wearer darkvision out to 60 feet. Never requiring cleaning, they remain in pristine condition. Their bearer is prophesized to play a major role in the overthrow of a kingdom, although requiring them to sleep 10 hours for a long rest. Shatterspike Weapon (rapier), uncommon (requires attunement) This triangular shaped blade ends in an extremely sharp point. Made of adamantine, an extremely hard and dark grey metal with reflections of purple, the base of the blade is engraved with dwarven runes that roughly translate into “shatter spike”. Unattuned, shatterspike acts like a +1 weapon that cannot be damaged from nonmagical sources. Once attuned to shatterspike, it ignores damage resistance and damage threshold of objects. Focuses Curse This silver bell, in addition to being sentient, when rung produces a distracting laugh. Focuses curse was crafted by a priest of Vecna to distract followers of Denir from their studies and communicates through an emotional link to any who hold it, often compelling its holder to ring it whenever possible (DC 14 Wisdom save to resist). Chaotic neutral, focuses curse has hearing and vision out to 60 ft. and has the following stats: * Int: 6 * Wis: 14 * Cha:15 Night Caller (Azan-gund) Wonderous item, uncommon This mythral whistle carved into the shape of a dwarven finger glows with a pale radiance when under moonlight, shedding dim light in a 5-foot radius. The duergar made several such whistles for various groups in ages past. When blown under the night sky, the whistle guides the player into a marching beat that allows the casting of the spell animate dead. The target an be affected through up to 10 feet of soft earth or similar material, and if it is, it takes 1 minute to claw its way to the surface. The whistle functions as such once per 7 days, and allows the user to animate up to two undead followers at once. Once every 24 hours, the whistle can be blown to re-assert control over the creatures animated with it.Category:The World Category:Items